Forgotten memories
by rukiauchiha-54
Summary: "Oh... I almost forgot to introduce my self I'm Rukia Kuchiki..." As she said her name He was shocked because she had the same name as the little girl in his dream but his expression didn't show it. " Whats your name?" Rukia questioned him. "Sasuke uchiha." He answered.
1. Chapter 1

This story just popped up in my head and I had to write it. Well Its a fanfic of SasuRuki one of my most favorite crack couple. To start it off I'm Rukiauchiha-54 The creator of the amazing "SasuRuki Army" and i'm here to write a story for you Guys who love this couple. So if you like this crack couple join the SasuRuki Army and we can start making this crack couple known, because not that many people know of them...so I'm going to make them known. Plus, I want to give my thanks to Rukichigo93 of her Sasuruki Story " A new us ", because I love that story and Rukichigo93 If your reading this plz Write more of " A new us" and plz make It longer and more interesting because I love it Keep up outstanding the work. \m/^_^\m/

Genre: M

Couples: SasuRuki,other couples will show up in later chapters.

Summary: Sasuke starts having these weird dreams for the past three days... Plus, there is new team comes to Konoha. What will happen when Sasuke meets a girl named Rukia, is she the problem of the dreams he keeps having for these past couple of days, And what is this unknown relationship between Sasuke and Rukia?

Disclamier: I don't own Naruto Shippuuden or any of the characters from the show that belongs to mashi kishimoto, nor bleach that belongs to Tite kubo.

------------------------------------------------------

Forgotten Memories....

-

Chapter One, Dreams or Nightmares....

"Sasuke, Are you feeling alright..." Sakura asked looking at sasuke with worried eyes, He's been staring at the same spot for a while now.

"Well..." Nauto said." Sasuke finally lost it..." Naruto joked and started laughed, but was punched in the face and flew into a tree by a angry sakura."Man...Why do I always get punch by you if i do a joke about Sasuke."Naruto announced. Sakura turned around with a demonic aura around her and it felt like he was being choked, "Do you want to get kill?" She hissed looking at naruto with 'If you answer the question I'm so gonna kill you on the spot look'. Taking that as a sign to live he just sat there quiet trying not to make a peep, because the first punched already gave him a black and blue bruise that would take healing powers to make it go away.

Sasuke not wanting to hear any of their bickering stood up and started walking away. Naruto noticed him leaving a called out, "SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!!" Sasuke stopped and replyed," Home." Then he justed walked away.

Sakura then turned to naruto, "I'm going to bye." She said. " Wait Sakura!" Naruto fumbled up and his cheecks turned a slight pink,"Umm...s-sakura c-No." Sakura interrupted him. "But you didn't know what I was going to say." sakura started walking away, " I know what you were going to say but I can't today maybe someother time."then she was gone.

" Y-yes!!!I'm going on a date with sakura...time to celebrate with some ichiraku ramen." Naruto then left to his most number one hangout place.

-

Sasuke was in his room sitting on his bed lost in his thoughts.' Why do I keep having these strange dreams over and over...No It has to be a nightmare I have to find out that little girls name so I can find out who she is bec-.' sasuke was interrrupted from his thoughts when he heard a knock on his window. Looking up he saw Kakashi, He then walked towards the window and opened it.

" Wassup Kakashi, Why are you here." Sasuke asked then noticed the scroll he had in his arm.

" Hi Sasuke the reason I'm here is to give you this." He handed sasuke the scroll. " It tells you about the Mission were going to have tomorrow...sorry If this was justed sudden but Its important."

" Whats the mission about?"

" We have to protect a princess of the sun village they say shes needs protecion and thats all I can tell you, better go to sleep ealier its tomorrow morning at 5:00 so we can get there on time." And with that he vanished.

" Well then I better go to sleep." Sasuke said then went into bed.

-

There hree people walking in the woods when they came to an stop seeing a large gate with two guards on both sides.

" Thank goodness we finally made it here." A girl with Turquoise hair in two pigtails and Hot Pink eyes, yawned while stretching.

" Kyoto...this Is no time to be playing around." A guy with Indigo shoulder lenght hair and forrest green eyes looked at her.

" I Know," Kyoto replied, She then looked at the girl next to her that had Raven hair and violet eyes. " Are you gladtobe back,Rukia."

" yea, I'm think so." Rukia answered," We should get going and find a place to sleep tonight so tomorrow we can be at the hokages place early tomorrow."

soon they went through the gates and onto the streets of konoha looking around. " Wow...This looks awsome." Kyoto said running up to a stand that was selling sweets. kyoto was standing there looking at the tastey delcatecy with some drool coming out the side of her mouth.

" What would you like to buy Miss." A man that was about fourty years old asked her. " Lets see..." she was looking around until she found a box in red and silver that said chocotter. " What are those." Kyoto spoked pointing at the box," Oh they're chocolate with different flavors inside. " I'll take them!"

" Haraka I found a place for us to stay." Rukia announced walking towards him.

" Hey Rukia look wa-" Kyoto was saying running towards them but got in a crash with a blur of pink and yellow.

" kyoto!" Rukia hollard running towards her, " Are you a right?" She questioned her. " Yea I..." She then looked down at her chocolate and her clothes they were both mixed together thats when she got angry. " Bitch watch where your going, and look what the fuck you did to my clothes and chocolate!!!" She yelled at the girl in front of her throwing down her now crushed chocolate box on the dirt road.

" Well I sorry." The girl in the pink hair apoligzed. "Like h- Kyoto silence." Haruka interrupted kyoto, Rukia went to help them up." Are you guys okay?" She spoked softly seeing their nods she apoligzed to them. "I'm sorry you had to see my friend like this way she just goes haywire when her two favorite things get ruined."

" Its okay well by the way I'm Sakura Haruno and This is..." Sakura nugged naruto in side while smiling . "You can call me Naruto Uzamaki..."

" Well i'm-" Rukia then stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry but we have to go now." She heard a males voice looking up Rukia saw Haruka.

"oh...well guess we'll seen you around." Sakura said waving while walking away with naruto.

" Rukia lets go..." Haruka said taking her hand, and rukia was blushing and deep red. As they walked to the hotel.

As they came inside their assigned hotel room they saw it had two queen size beds a burgandy couch, one bathroom, finally a small kitchen.

" This room seems decient for us." Haruka announced getting settled.  
Rukia layed on the bed to rest her eyes. Kyoto stood at bathroom door opening the wooden door, " Well I'm going to take a shower to get this chocolate off me that the giant forehead slut did...So if anybody needs me I'll be in here." She then closed the door.

-

Rukia was walkng through a gate and was taking a stroll through the forrest." I reconizge this place?" She stated to herself when she heard talking around the corner as she turned where she heard the talking,she hid behind a oak tree and saw two boys training they look smiliar to eachother.' She examined them one looked 13 with long black hair tied back. The one nexted to him looked younger with dark blue hair.

Soon enough the older brother whispered something into the younger brothers ear. She saw the younger brother turn her way and she noticed he had no face. ' Shoot they found me.' She panicked. Foot steps could be heard coming her way fast.

" Rukia!!!" She turned around to be embraced in a hug by the boy. " I missed you so much..." He whispered.

She widened her eyes and pushed him away. " Who are you!!!" She asked backing away.

" Rukia don't you remember me." He asked in a worried tone walking towards her.

" NO! where is your face." She told backing away some more.

" Hehe you don't remember," He questioned then he took out a kunai, " Maybe I should just take out your brain and see whats the problem..." He lunged for Rukia.

"Are you out of your mind!!!" She yelled dodging the first stike and taking off with him on her tail she didn't know where she was running to until... Splat!!!

" Hahaha!!!" She heard him laughing while Rukia fell to the ground blood coming from her mouth.

she couldn't breath, She was drowning in her blood...Was she going to die?

-

" Rukia!Rukia!!!Wake up!!!" She heard kyoto's voice and opened her eyes and took in a deep breath. She jolted up, " Rukia did you have a nightmare?"

" No...I'm fine.." She stated. " Lets go back to sleep." She fell backdown. " Rukia...Are you-Yes!" Rukia interrupted kyoto, Rukia then got up and walked to the door.

" Rukia where are you going..." Haruka questioned.

" I'm going for fresh air." Rukia responded opening the front door. " I wanna come."

" Kyoto, I'll like to be alone for a while." -

IT was dark but, there was a full moon so she could see where she was walking. She walked through the streets 'Theres no one out here, Its so quiet' She looked around until she was walking on a path where their was no light. She then tripped on a something sharp and tumbled through the bushes.

" ow..." Rukia got up and dusted herself and looked around.

She was lost...

" My gosh" As she walked she felt pain in her foot. 'AHH' She had a big gash on her ankle then she limped her way through the thicket bushes and willow oak trees trying to find her wayback. She came up to a opening that had the moon shining on a small pond making it look like diamonds. She limped her way there and sat down on the edge.

She dipped her hand in the cold water and started whiping off the blood but it didn't help, because the blood kept coming up.

" Damnit..." She cursed trying to find anything that can stop the bleeding.

Suddenly a white cloth and a hand was inches away from her face. "This'll stop the bleeding." A males voice assured her. She looked up and saw the guy he had spikey dark blue hair and black eyes.

He bent down nexted to her and dipped the cloth in the lakes water and look at the gash on her ankle. " You had a bad fall..." He spoked while whipping off the dried blood on her leg.

Rukia was becoming flustered she never had a guy touching her leg nor being so close to her. She started talking, "Is it bad?"

He looked up and They were lock in to each other eyes until he notice she had red on her face and aburntly turned her head side ways and he smirked. " Yea, but It'll heal by tomorrow so you'll be fine."

" Arigatou..." She stood up and suddendly stumbled she was falling to the ground when she was caught by two strong arms. " Are you ok." He asked with a hint of worrieness in his tone. " I'm f-fine arigatou again."

" Ummm...do you know a way out of here?"

" Ya here let me help you." He picked her up bridal style and jumped through the air after some minutes they were out of the woods and she could see the place where she was staying for the night.

" Can You drop me off there I'm staying with my friends in there for tonight." She exclaimed pointing at the green building.

He landed on the rocky dirt ground with a thump putting Rukia gently down balancing her so she wouldn't put anymore pressure on her ankle. " I'm so grateful that you helped me because If it wasn't for you I would've never been found until morning." she bowed to show how grateful she was.

" Oh... I almost forgot to introduce my self I'm Rukia Kuchiki..." As she said her name He was shocked because she had the same name as the little girl in his dream but his expression didn't show it. " Whats your name?" Rukia questioned him.

" Sasuke uchiha." He answered.

-

A/N: Hehe leaving you off right there, I hoped you like it and remember If you want another chapter I need reviews no flames. Also join my Sasuruki Army if you love this couple because I'm going to be making alot of stories about them, plus go on my profile for which crack couple I should do next. Send me a message If you have any ideas to do for my chapters. Thx \m/^_*\m/ I'll update this weekend or sooner when I get the chance. 


	2. Important!

Sorry everyone That I haven't updated this story it's just I've been to busy and on writer's block, but I'm not quiting the story. I'll be posting a new chapter every week starting september. So please bear with me, and don't think I'm not going to update. I will! =D Also I have a deviantart account -) and I draw Crossover and Rukia pairings. So if your interested click on that link. Plus I'm so happy and thankful for the reviews that you guys posted T-T, your so sweet, because you and your reviews helped me to continue all of my stories and put up more.

Also I posted this on all of my stories, and review on the story that you want me to finish first. Who ever has the most reviews by september gets updated the most will get 5 chapters until it's finished.

I'll update, but if I don't that means I'm really busy with highschool homework, study and or exams.

Also Should I make book covers for all of my stories?

Thx for reading,  
Rukiauchiha-54 3

REVIEW! 


End file.
